CRIMINAL
by touka-chan21
Summary: -gray-sama-hablo ya mas repuesta-tengo algo importante que decirle -yo también juvia-le contesto mirándola ella detecto el desprecio en sus ojos y se apresuro a dar el siguiente paso -dejeme hablar a mi primero-rogo y el asintió pues le dijera lo que le dijera el no cambiaria de opinión-lo perdono -que?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con un fic nuevo, es mas bien una recomendación que me hicieron para ver que tan bien manejo el gore y lo perver (en todos los sentidos) en una historia de amor.**

 **Lo se.**

 **Es un reto extraño que me hizo un amigo que planea hacerse usuario asi que tuve que aceptar.**

 **Serán una serie de drables de nuestras parejas favoritas de fairy tail.**

 **Bueno sin mas les dejo con la historia y espero que me digan sus opiniones**

 **Disclaimer: fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima yo solo intentare llevar a cabo un reto con estos personajes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNO**

 **.**

" **EL CRIMEN PERFECTO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No existe el crimen perfecto…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1,2,3….. conto los segundos que el tardo en tumbarla en la cama 4,5,6….extasiada y furiosa lo veía quitarse la camisa 7,8….las prendas decoraban el lujoso suelo de madera mientras varios sonidos se mezclaban con la oscuridad que los envolvía 9,10…..las emociones la embargaba mientras veía con interés como el amor de su vida yacía dormido en su nívea cama, con una sonrisa beso sus labios y se vistió pues debia arreglar las cosas con alguien mas para regresar a limpiar el desastre que su travieso ex novio le había dejado.

.

.

.

.

.

" _hay que hundirnos en el pecado, ahora olvídate de todo….."_

,

,

,

,

,

 **1 mes antes**

El mal clima azotaba en la ciudad de magnolia, una peliazul caminaba por las calles oscuras mientras dejaba que la lluvia se llevara sus problemas y preocupaciones pues no debia llegar de mal humor al departamento de su actual novio, que mas bien para ella seria su futuro esposo, al llegar al edificio saludo al encargado quien le dedico una sonrisa cargada de lastima y compasión, la chica no entendia por que lo hacia pero se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo pues el hombre la veía asi desde que había pisado por primera vez ese edificio, al detener el elevador en el cuarto piso las puertas se abrieron, ella salio mientras que una pelinegra entraba, esta le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad a la chica mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Saco las llaves del departamento y al abrir no había nadie en el recibidor, asi que con una sonrisa traviesa camino sigilosamente hacia la recamara de su amor y entro dirigiéndose al baño, la puerta entre abierta dejo ver como un hombre alto y con un buen cuerpo se daba una ducha, la chica se sonrojo fuertemente al notar como la figura del chico se veía a través del cancel de cristal lo cual ocasiono que cierta zona en su femenino cuerpo subiera su temperatura y palpitara deseosa de probar aquella sensación que sus amigas le describían tanto. Con la respiración y pulso acelerados decidio alejar esos pensamientos de ella y se dirigio a la cama, tomo el control remoto del televisor y al encenderlo con el volumen bajo pudo ver claramente como una pareja de desconocidos tenían sexo desenfrenado, el carmín en sus mejillas aumento al darse cuenta que lo que estaba observando era nada mas y nada menos que una película erotica, su cerebro le ordenaba que lo apagara pero su cuerpo le exigia que viera un poco mas, decidio la segunda opción, después de todo no tenia nada de malo ser observadora, se bajo de la cama y se sento frente a la pantalla, estudio cada parte del cuerpo del hombre siendo el primero que veía desnudo en su vida, su respiración se acelero aun mas y sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que aquel actor estaba muy bien dotado, eso la hizo imaginar como estaría su novio en ese campo.

La regadera aun se escuchaba por lo que dedujo que el chico tardaría un poco mas asi que al regresar su vista a la pantalla no fue conciente de que su mano se dirigía a su zona intima, con la palma comenzó a frotar delicadamente su húmedo centro soltando uno que otro suspiro de placer, la chica en medio de aquel momento de lujuria y extasis se dejo llevar por el momento decidiendo asi que ya era hora de dejar aun lado aquellos tabús que tenia acerca de la virginidad antes del matrimonio y se aventuro cual gata en celo a buscar a su presa. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se adentro en el baño aprovechando que su pareja se encontraba de espaldas, se despojo rápidamente de su ropa y abrió la puerta de cristal, el chico al notar su presencia se volteo para encarar al intruso pero una sonrisa enorme se formo en sus labios al descubrir que era su novia.

-quieres ducharte conmigo juvia?-le susurro erotico en el oído mientras luchaba por que sus manos no tocaran aun aquel cuerpo virgen que se mostraba ante el

-gray-sama-suspiro ella en sus labios mientras le concedia el permiso de tocarla-onegai-gimio mientras rozaba su plano vientre en la recién formada erección de su amante, gray sonrio con arrogancia y ataco los labios de la chica abriéndose paso para invadir su cavidad con su caliente lengua mientras que sus traviesas manos viajaban hasta sus pechos masajeando y apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica gimiera en su boca. Mientras el agua los mojaba el peliazul besaba dejando marcas en el cuello de la chica, dejo una hilera rojiza hasta llegar a sus pechos donde probo, lamio y succiono cada pezón, la pobre juvia no podía soportar tanto dolor y placer combinado pues la excitación de ver a su novio desnudo y mas aun, que el en ese momento estuviera a punto de hacerle el amor la mataban de felicidad, un atisbo de remordimiento quiso asaltarla al recordar la promesa que se había hecho ella misma de no tener sexo antes del matrimonio, pero asi como llego se fue pues unos dedos traviesos rozaron aquella entrada haciéndola gemir de nuevo-gra….

-shh….-la callo el chico susurrando en su boca-lo único que tiene que salir de tu boca son las palabras mas, y gray-sama, entendiste?-ella asintió, el volvió a sonreir y le robo otro beso apasionado mientras insertaba dos dedos de una sola vez, ella gimio al mismo tiempo que el se topaba con aquella barrera que la hacia pura y diferente de las demás, con fuerza la hizo pedazos haciendo que juvia se arqueara de dolor, varias lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos mientras que gray esperaba a que ella se calmara, segundos después la peliazul comenzó a mover instintivamente sus caderas, el chico introdujo otro dedo haciéndola gemir aun mas

-mas…-rogo la chica, el sacaba y metia sus dedos sin tregua, cuando ella estuvo a punto de tocar el cielo el paro abruptamente, la chica con ojos vidriosos lo interrogo por tan repentina interrupción mientras que el dirigía sus delicadas manos a su miembro hinchado y palpitante de atención, cerro la palma de ella envolviendo su erección y la guio en un vaivén lento que subio su ritmo, los gruñidos y gemidos eran los únicos sonidos provenientes de sus gargantas, minutos después gray alejo de golpe su mano y la cargo recargándola en la pared, dirigio su miembro a su humeda entrada y sin esperar mas la dejo caer penetrándola poco a poco, juvia gimio mas fuerte al sentir mas placer que dolor-mas….-exigio y el cumplio comenzando a moverse rápidamente, la poca conciencia de la peliazul la hizo desconocerse por completo pues ahora se encontraba gritando y rogando por mas sexo en el baño de su novio mientras que este la penetraba sin piedad, el primer orgasmo llego golpeándola con fuerza, pero gray no paro, siguió bombeándola mas y mas rápido pues el en realidad solo buscaba su propia liberación, después de dos orgasmos mas para ella el por fin salio de ella derramándose en su vientre, el peliazul aun agitado bajo a la chica quien apenas podía pararse y la hizo a un lado para quitarse el aroma a sexo y los restos de esencia de ella, salio de la ducha dejándola ahí mientras ella ya recuperada se ducho y salio aun desnuda pero ya seca, se abalanzo contra su novio y le beso el cuello, el solo le dio un seco beso en los labios y se acomodo en la cama con ella dispuesto a tener otra deliciosa sesión de sexo .

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 SEMANA DESPUES**

Exactamente llevaba 7 dias acudiendo al departamento de su novio solo para tener sesiones de sexo relajante, la antes dulce e inocente juvia ahora era una mujer deseosa de mas y mas placer, y aunque a ella su novio no le dedicara palabras cargadas de amor o sentimientos como las que les decían a sus amigas ella estaba feliz y satisfecha de haber podido complacer a gray en algo mas que prepararle la cena

El muy pervertido le había enseñado a usar vibradores y demás juguetes para auto complacerse mientras el la veía, este dia no seria la excepción pues apenas vio aquel juguete entre la colección que sus amigas tenían lo pidió prestado y se apresuro a salir del trabajo 2 horas antes, abrió la puerta y se topo con una escena dolorosa pues una mujer peliroja bailaba al compas de música erotica frente a su novio, en cuanto la vio en la puerta le hizo una señal a la chica y esta jalo a juvia dentro del lugar, con manos agiles la despojo de su ropa dejándola solo con su lencería, gray sonrio mientras se acercaba a juvia, le tomo la barbilla y le susurro con erotismo

-esta vez erza nos acompañara

-q-que?

-que nos divertiremos con ella un rato asi que hay que hundirnos en el pecado, ahora olvídate de todo- la beso con intensidad para después besar a la peliroja juvia no entendia de que iba la cosa pero antes de hacer preguntas las suaves manos de erza recorrieron su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus bragas, la sensación le desagrado sin embargo gray lucia feliz asi que sin darle tiempo de protestar ambos jóvenes la arrastraron a ese juego enfermo donde ella siempre terminaría siendo un medio mas para el placer del peliazul.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 dias mas tarde**

Ese dia juvia había recibido una llamada de gray que le decía que no podría verla pues tenia mucho trabajo y saldría muy tarde y cansado, desanimada juvia suspiro mientras que muy dentro de si agradecia el no ir pues los trios con aquella peliroja que le asustaba se habían hecho diarios, cerro su portátil poniéndole fin a su jornada laboral, sin mas salio del trabajo dispuesta a comprar la cena por lo que acudió a su restaurante favorito, al pasar frente a un mostrador de una repostería recordó que a gray le encantaban las trufas por lo que compro una caja y antes de ir a su casa iria a la de su novio a dejarlas, en el camino elaboro una tarjeta romántica donde le expresaba cuanto le amaba y al llegar al departamento abrió la puerta, dejo sus cosas en la entrada y al caminar hacia la sala escucho gemidos y ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su novio, con sigilo camino hasta la puerta entre abierta y lo que vio la dejo en shock pues gray estaba engañándola con una mujer pelinegra, esta misma cambio de posición montando a gray y se dio cuenta de que la peliazul los miraba, le sonrio guiñándole un ojo mientras gemia mas alto y aceleraba el ritmo del vaivén, desorientada y con los ojos bajo su flequillo tomo sus cosas de nuevo y se dirigio hacia la salida, cerro la puerta del departamento y salio del adeficio, no sin antes notar la mirada de lastima del encargado, tomo un taxi a casa y se encerro bajo llave, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro mientras encajaba las piezas en su lugar, desde la insistencia de gray para que ella fuera su novia tras enterarse de que ella era virgen, hasta las miradas de lastima del encargado, ahora entendia que hacia esa mujer ese dia que se la topo en el edificio, era nada mas y nada menos que ultear, una de las compañeras de trabajo de el, por supuesto, como no lo noto, esa víbora tenia la culpa, esa mujerzuela había seducido a su amado y lo obligó a acostarse con ella mientras que el muy maldito no se negó y le siguió el juego, mientras que ella por estúpida había decidido entregar lo mas valioso que tenia

-juvia le fallo a juvia-susurro contra su almohada-pero juvia lo arreglara todo-la mirada vacia desaparecio el hermoso brillo que sus ojos poseían.

.

.

.

.

.

-lo arreglaras cierto?-esa tarde la ojiazul había ido con una amiga suya de la infancia, lissana sttraus la cual le daba consejos acerca de como arreglar aquel problema con gray

-no lo se-contesto con dudas

-te aseguro que el no dudo en serte infiel con esa bruja

-Pero y si las cosas no salen como espero?

-saldran, te lo aseguro, es mas tu misma lo viste cuando rogue me engaño y después de que arregle el asunto con el, encontré a Sting y hasta ahora somos felices, ya veraz que tu también encontraras a alguien especial que realmente te merezca

-tienes razón, después de todo el empezó primero

-bien dicho amiga, ahora ve, y me llamas después para saber como te fue o por si necesitas ayuda

-si, arigato

.

.

.

.

.

 **Viernes en la noche**

Había salido temprano del trabajo por lo que antes de salir de la oficina decidio dedicarle un poco de tiempo a ultear, después de todo la había abandonado mas tiempo por culpa de la mocosa de juvia que aunque hubiera sido el primero en su vida ya estaba fastidiándole la existencia, después del sexo con la morena esta le aconsejo que abandonara a la peliazul y cortejara ahora a la nueva chica, la rubia de buen cuerpo del piso de contabilidad, al peliazul le facino la idea y mas aun cuando ultear le había comentado que descubrió que la chica era bisexual por lo que no seria un problema que ellos tres hicieran un trio y tal vez por que no invitar a erza a jugar con ellos.

Con ideas renovadas se dirigio a su casa sin embargo recibió una llamada de juvia quien le pedia que se vieran en su casa pues necesitaba hablar con el, el chico aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigio al lugar pues ahí después de tomarla una ultima vez la votaria e iria tras las piernas de aquella exquisita rubia. Bajo del auto y se apresuro a llegar, toco tres veces y antes de hablar abrió la boca sorprendido, juvia se hallaba frente a el con la lencería mas sexy que hubiera visto jamas, ella lo jalo hacia si misma y con la excusa de lamer su cuello detecto aquel aroma a perfume de mujer, había estado con ella hace poco, la chica sonrio y lo guio hasta su cuarto donde el pudo observar que ella se había esmerado en hacer que se la follara sin tregua, juvia se coloco frente a el de nuevo, beso sus labios y comenzó a contar.

1,2,3….. conto los segundos que el tardo en tumbarla en la cama 4,5,6….extasiada y furiosa lo veía quitarse la camisa 7,8….las prendas decoraban el lujoso suelo de madera mientras varios sonidos se mezclaban con la oscuridad que los envolvía, cuando el estaba a punto de correrse ella lo apretó sin dejarle salir, el sin aguantar mas se derramo dentro de ella haciéndola experimentar otro nivel de placer, mientras el delicioso espasmo aun los recorria permitio que el saliera de ella mientras que esta se dejaba caer sobre su amplio pecho.

-gray-sama-hablo ya mas repuesta-tengo algo importante que decirte

-yo también juvia-le contesto mirándola ella detecto el desprecio en sus ojos y se apresuro a dar el siguiente paso

-dejeme hablar a mi primero-rogo y el asintió pues le dijera lo que le dijera el no cambiaria de opinión-lo perdono

-que?

-le perdono el que se haya acostado con juvia cuando ya se acostaba con alguien mas, es por eso que ahora tengo que arreglar las cosas con usted y con ultear-san-el chico la miro sorprendido sin embargo no imagino lo que se vino después de esa confesión, un abismal dolor le invadio en la parte de la pelvis, de un momento a otro toco el lugar donde le dolia y se topo con la sorpresa de que su miembro ya no estaba ahí, con cara deformada por el terror pudo ver la sangre brotar de ese lugar y después vio a juvia quien estaba manchada con su sangre, esta le dedico una mirada vacia y se dio la vuelta encaminándose al vestidor donde tomo de entre sus abrigos un arma y apunto a gray quien no podía gritar por el shock que tenia

-d-detente….

-no se preocupe gray-sama, esto no es de juvia se lo prestaron con el silenciador asi que nadie mas sabra de su infidelidad y su poca moral

-espe…-la bala atravesó el cráneo del hombre mientras este caia muerto en la cama

9,10…..las emociones la embargaban mientras veía con interés como el amor de su vida yacía dormido en su nívea cama

-no hay crimen perfecto gray-sama asi que espere a juvia que pronto lo llevara a conocer a rogue-san-con una sonrisa beso sus labios y se vistió pues debia arreglar las cosas con alguien mas para regresar a limpiar el desastre que su travieso ex novio le había dejado.

.

.

.

.

.

 **6 meses mas tarde**

La música sonaba tan alto que no dejaba escuchar ya como las parejas enamoradas se demostraban su cariño en los taburetes de aquel pervertido club, ella atravesaba el lugar tratando de ubicar la mesa de sus amigas topándose con lissana sentada a lado de su rubio novio Sting y a su otra amiga, lucy, una rubia ojichocolate que 6 meses atrás había entrado a trabajar a una importante compañía, la chica iba acompañada de nada mas y nada menos que del jefe de departamento de contabilidad, natsu, quien la abrazaba posesivamente pues no tenia mucho que se habían hecho novios.

Juvia sonrio al ver que aquel chico que se encontraba sentado a lado de natsu era gajel, su antiguo compañero de universidad, se sento a su lado y al pasar el rato sus amigas también entraron en acción.

-juvia yo….-comenzo un excitado gajel

-no digas mas-le interrumpio la chica subiéndose a el y tocando su zona sensible acerco sus calientes labios a su oreja-lo se

-fue la coneja cierto?

-si. Sabes que lucy no me ocultaría nada-acelero el movimiento de su mano dentro del pantalón de su "amigo" el jadeo mas fuerte pues la chica no le daba tregua, minutos después derramo su semilla en las suaves manos de ella mientras la besaba

-entonces esto es un si

-tu que crees-ya se había levantado el vestido y al hacer a un lado sus bragas guio la punta del miembro de gajel a su humeda entrada

-estas segura de que quieres que sea aquí

-shh-susurro en su oído-no importa donde sea, solo hay que hundirnos en el pecado-se sento sobre el haciendo que se hundiera en lo mas profundo de ella y con voz cargada de erotismo susurro sobre sus labios- ahora olvídate de todo….

.

.

.

.

.

 **He aquí mi juvia yandere**

 **Que les parecio**

 **Bueno?, malo?**

 **Dejen sus reviews por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien minna les traigo el siguiente cap de la serie CRIMINAL espero les siga gustando ya que hago un esfuerzo doble por escribir lemmon que es un campo del que no se mucho pero lei algunos fics para llevar a cabo esta historia.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el siguiente crimen**

 **Disclaimer: fairy tail es propiedad de mashima yo solo lo pido prestado y lo utilizo sin fines de lucro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DOS**

" **adolescencia"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casate conmigo…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sentía que alguien lo seguía, tenia ese presentimiento pero decidio ignorarlo y avanzar con mas prisa,_ _pisadas se escuchaban mas rapidas y cuando decidio voltear todo paso tan rápido._ A lo lejos escucho que lo llamaban pero algo le impedia ver, podía notar que ese algo lo haría sufrir, pero no le importo pues para eso vivía y por eso dejaría de ser el y su lado desconocido tomaría el control de todo… Después de esa ducha lo primero que hizo fue ver su cuaderno de notas anotando todo para su próximo sencillo y con una sonrisa lo dejo ahí mientras se encaminaba con cautela a la habitación de alado.

.

.

.

.

.

" _buenas noches…..duerme bien"_

.

.

.

.

.

En croccus la capital de magnolia se alojaban las mas ricas y poderosas familias inclusive figuras culturales y artísticas de gran importancia habitaban ahí. A 1 hora de la ciudad se hallaba en medio de un gran bosque la mansión dragneel la cual parecía un enorme castillo blanco con grandes jardines y amplias habitaciones. Como en todo castillo había un rey y una reina y juntos habían criado a un pequeño príncipe ruidoso y a una princesa infantil que con la mas pura inocencia se habían jurado casarse cuando fueran mayores para que asi el pequeño príncipe cuidara por siempre a su amada princesa. Todas las noches la princesa iba a dormir al cuarto del príncipe diciendo tener miedo de los monstruos que la molestaban en su habitación, el niño la recibia gustoso y en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio moria la frase que el siempre le recitaba, pero el tiempo paso y un dia el rey y la reina hicieron una declaración importante, pues tenían que viajar a resolver asuntos del palacio y debían marcharse por unos cuantos días, tristes por su viaje los chiquillos los despidieron en la puerta de su casa esperando verlos sanos y salvos muy pronto.

-crees que se tarden mas?-la princesa de 10 años se encontraba acostada sobre el sillón de la sala de juegos leyendo un libro mientras su hermano de 8 años jugaba videojuegos en el suelo

-por que?-le pregunto despegando su mirada del televisor

-es que no me gusta que la tia cana nos cuide-susurro mientras veian a su tia ahogada de borracha en el sofá de a lado, a ambos les cayo una gotita por la nuca y se sonrieron en complicidad, el niño apago la consola mientras su hermana lo esperaba fuera de la sala de juegos, corriron por la casa esquivando a las sirvientas y ocultándose de los cocineros hasta que llegaron al jardín trasero, de ahí corrieron por los arboles frutales de su madre y llegaron al pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba su casa, se quitaron los zapatos y comenzaron a jugar dentro del agua para que por consiguiente se recostaran en el pasto observando las nubes

-nee-chan-escucho la niña que su hermanito la llamaba

-que

-quieres…quieres ser mi novia?

-eh?

-aun lo recuerdas no?,-le dijo el niño sonrojado-la promesa de casarnos-la niña lo recordó pero en ese entonces había sido solo una promesa de hermanos y ella lo había tomado como un juego de niños por lo que lo miro de nuevo y con una sonrisa asintió siguiéndole el juego al pequeño, su hermano feliz hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, tomo impulso y le dio un casto beso en los labios a la niña quien solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el niño esperaba que ella dijera algo o hiciera lo mismo pero antes de que pasara otra cosa una voz los interrumpio

-niños!-exclamaba su tia quien parecía desesperada-que bueno que estaban aquí, vámonos rápido sus padres deben estar llegando ahora mismo- lamujer los tomo de las manos y se dirigieron a la casa, en el transcurso del dia la princesa olvido lo sucedido pues la llegada de sus padres la distrajeron pero el príncipe no keria olvidar por lo que al ver a su hermana tan feliz decidio dejarlo pasar unos cuantos días, además sabia que el y su hermana estarían juntos para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 años después**

Las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y las de grados mayores lo observaban todo el tiempo, algunas con sonrojos y otras con lasivas miradas en sus ojos, eso no le importaba a el pues estaba realmente emocionado por su dia ya que la disquera a la que había ido a hacer su audición le había llamado esa mañana para que se presentara la semana entrante y llevara las canciones que había escrito para evaluarlas y fueran su pase a la fama. Todo marchaba bien solo debía organizar sus horarios de la escuela con la disquera y darle la noticia a sus amigos y a su hermana.

-se te ve feliz bufon-se burlo un peliazul acercándose a el

-lo estoy estriper

-salamander feliz?-pregunto un pelinegro sentándose a lado del peliazul

-asi es gajel, por que hoy me acaba de marcar la disquera para decirme que me presente la próxima semana

-bien por ti natsu-lo felicito el peliazul

-tendras competencia gray-se burlo gajel

-pero yo soy modelo idiota

-es lo mismo

-que no

-en fin-interrumpio natsu la discusión-solo falta afinar detalles y decirle a luce la noticia

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerca de ahí**

-donde se habrá metido lucy?

-juvia no lo sabe pero espero que este bien

-bueno salgamos de aquí y vallamos a la cafetería, como es hora libre tal ves este comiendo algo ahí

-juvia esta de acuerdo, pero solo espero que erza-san no la mate por haberse escapado de nosotras…..-la puerta se cerro mientras los golpeteos volvían y los gemidos se escuchaban de nuevo, dentro de un cubículo se encontraban 2 jovenes jugando y arriesgándose a que los atraparan, pero eso era lo mas exitante, a ella le gustaba hacer cosas prohibidas y romper algunas reglas, por lo que la idea del sexo en el baño fue tentadora para ella, el ritmo aumento mientras el la tomaba del cabello dando jalones hacia atrás y ella apretaba mas su agarre para no caer, tres enbestidas mas y el orgasmo los golpeo de una forma brutal, pasando unos minutos el rubio salio del baño cuidadosamnete mientras dejaba que su amante se arreglara un poco. Lucy dragneel se acomodo el uniforme y se peino el largo cabello rubio en una cola, coloco brillo en sus labios y salio del baño bastante feliz pues esa sesión de sexo con Sting le había venido de maravilla, a los pocos minutos entro a la café y ubico a erza y juvia quienes la esperaban con un rico postre

-donde estabas-interrogo erza-solo fui a conocer a los nuevos estudiantes

-pero….

-y lucy-san encontró algo interesante?-pregunto juvia

-no mucho, lo de siempre niños mimados y soberbios, nada comparado con sting

-hablando de eso-siguio erza-ya tienes listo el regalo de aniversario?

-aun no pero espero conseguirlo pronto

-y cuando le diras a natsu que tienes novio

-eso…. Aun no lo se, pero espero que se lleve bien con Sting, después de todo es mi novio y no cambiare de opinión

-creo que natsu-san no se llevara tan bien con Sting-kun-juvia señalo el jardín que estaba fuera de la cafetería y las tres observaron como el rubio y un pelirosa peleaban en el césped, con prisa lucy salio y se interpuso en el momento en que natsu iba a golpear a sting en la cara

-espera!-natsu se detuvo a tiempo y observo a su hermana

-luce, que haces aquí estas interfiriendo con mi pelea

-imbecil, acabas de entrar al colegio y ya estas causando problemas

-tsk

-pero el empezó-se quejo gray

-natsu, gray-hablo erza con una voz escalofriante-les están causando muchos problemas a sus hermanas asi que responderán por sus actos-los chicos se lamentaban internamente mientras lucy con una mirada se despedia de Sting el cual solo sonrio y desaparecio entre la multitud

Horas después en la mansión dragneel podía escucharse como una rubia regañaba a el pelirosa por su actitud de hoy

-ya ya luce, me regañas como si ese tipo fuera tu novio o algo asi-la rubia se quedo callada y desvio la mirada mientras que el pelirosa muy inteligente pudo notar ese cambio de actitud-que pasa luce, acaso es verdad-natsu comenzaba a enojarse

-y-yo…. Asi es, Sting y yo somos novios-algo muy dentro del corazón de natsu se rompió y solo pudo ver a lucy con molestia

-por que no me dijiste nada lucy _-"para romperle los dientes"_ pensó el chico

-por que quería que lo conocieras de una forma civilizada, además no sabia como ibas a reaccionar-el pelirosa suspiro

-solo espero que ese idiota no se quiera aprovechar de ti- _"si supieras"_ pensó lucy

-lo se, no lo hace y no me hables como si fueras el mayor, yo soy la hermana grande y tu mi pequeño hermanito asi que anda, vuelve a tu cuarto y haz la tarea-el chico acepto y salio con una sola cosa en mente, la relación que lucy le oculto, si le escondio eso que mas le podría estar ocultando, toda la noche se la paso en vela tratando de idear un plan que le ayudara a descubrirla y cuando al fin lo tuvo estaba seguro que le llevaría días llevarlo a cabo pero valdría la pena al final.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Días después**

-me sorprende que natsu-san tenga una actitud tan tranquila con lucy-san, después de todo el la protege mucho

-a mi también me sorprende, después de todo solo cruzamos algunas palabras después de que se entero de mi relación con Sting y desde ese dia no ha vuelto a meterse

-pero me extraña, por que será-pregunto juvia mirando al cielo

-yo les podría responder-erza señalo la fuente de la entrada donde natsu estaba acompañado de una albina, ambos reian y por lapsos la chica le tocaba las manos o la espalda, eso de cierta manera molesto a lucy quien fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Sting

-veo que tu hermanito ya tiene varias conquistas en la bolsa amor

-por que lo dice?-pregunto juvia a Sting

-por que no es la única chica que le coquetea, ya van varias de nuevo ingreso, incluso algunas de grados mayores están apuntándose con el

-en parte es bueno-siguio erza-asi no los molestara

-t-tienes razón-contesto lucy-bueno chicas tengo que ir a mi casilla por "eso" asi que nos vemos luego-la rubia se llevo de la mano a su novio mientras eran observados por un enojado natsu, este iba a excusarse con lissana pero erza no se lo permitio ya que lo tomo del hombro y lo arrastro con ella para tener una charla acerca de las responsabilidades que tenia un novio con una novia, lejos de ahí el par rubio había subido a la azotea para celebrar su aniversario y las caricias y besos no se hicieron esperar por parte del rubio, la rubia estaba molesta por algún motivo asi que de una estocada obligo a Sting que la penetrara-follame duro-le ordeno y el chico la recargo en la pared para asi iniciar el vaivén rápido, ambos jadeaban mientras que a la mente de lucy venia la imagen de su hermano, sacudió su cabeza y miro a Sting a los ojos mientras lo besaba con desesperacion pues era sexo de aniversario asi que no lo arruinaría por culpa del idiota de su hermano y sus estúpidas conquistas.

A la hora de la salida los dragneel subieron a su limosina la cual iba en un peculiar silencio

-no te vi en el almuerzo luce, acaso castigaron a la chica buena

-para tu información no fue asi, celebraba mi 2° aniversario con Sting-la mandibula del dragneel se tenso

-te dio algún regalo bueno o era muy barato

-pues si tanto quieres saber me regalo esta pulsera de oro-le señalo su muñeca, el pelirosa tuvo deseos de arrancársela pero se contuvo pues aun no era el momento de hacer algo asi, aun no tenia ese derecho

-baratijas-finalizo y bajo molesto del auto, por otro lado despues de la cena con sus padres lucy subio a su habitación y abrió su portátil, buco el nombre de lissana en la red social y espio su perfil

-tan superficial-declaro despues de unos minutos, cerro la maquina y se preparo para tomar su baño sin percatarse que su hermano sonreía triunfante en el pasillo pues despues de ir por un postre a la cocina vio a su hermana por la abertura de la puerta y por sus expresiones dedujo que ella estaba furiosa, iba a retirarse pero algo llamo su atención, lucy iba a ducharse pues la llave de su regadera estaba abierta, se decidio que debía darle su espacio pero esa idea se fue directo a la basura cuando ella misma le dio lo que el no esperaba, había salido desnuda a buscar una nueva botella de sales de baño, el pulso del adolescente se acelero y las hormonas se hicieron presentes despertando asi algo en su entrepierna, sonrojado se fue en cuanto ella regreso al baño y se encerro en su baño, se retiro el pantalón de pijama y vio su miembro levantado en todo su esplendor, ya había escuchado que cosas asi pasaban, en la escuela se lo repetían y gray y gajel presumían de haber tenido unas cuantas erecciones, la suya era dolorosa asi que trato de recordar el remedio que gajel le había dado, con su mano acaricio su miembro mientras lo apretaba y comenzaba un masaje de arriba abajo que pronto se convirtió en un vaivén violento, jadeo sin control y despues de varios minutos un liquido caliente salio de el, se dejo caer en el piso mientras guardaba en su memoria aquella imagen que su sensual hermana le había dejado grabada.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabia lo que ocurria dentro de ella para empezar obligaba a sting a follarsela cada que se sentía humeda y naun asi no lograba satisfacerse nada, aunque eso no era lo peor se cabreaba mucho cuando la tal lissana hablaba con su pequeño hermanito, unas inmensas ganas de golpearla salían a flote, tanto que en una ocasión juvia tuvo que calmarla

-es que no se que pasa juvia, me molesto cada que esa esta a su lado y luego cuando lo toca yo….

-quisieras matarla-completo la frase su amiga, lucy la miro sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud que tuvo, juvia las encerro en el baño y se acerco a lucy tocando su hombro-felicidades estas celosa

-que? Por que lo dices, y por que ya no hablas como la juvia que conozco

-tiratelo-lucy se tenso-se que lo deseas-juvia metio una mano dentro de su falda y acaricio su centro, la rubia jadeo y la miro sonrojada-ves-le mostro sus dedos-ya esta humeda por y para el

-p-pero es mi hermanito

-lo mismo pensé yo antes de tirarme a gray y ahora mírame estoy tranquila y sin remordimientos

-t-te tiraste a gray?

-asi es, el lo deseaba tanto como yo y a mi me dio gusto saber que fui la primera en enseñarle de todo

-cuantos años tenían?

-el tenia 10, una tarde mientras mis padres no estaban llegue del colegio y al subir a verlo lo vi masturbándose con una foto mia, ahí comprendi que el me deseaba tanto como yo a el asi que solo paso, tuvimos sexo y fue maravilloso, aquí entre nos mi hermano me folla mejor que cualquier idiota que me tiro en la escuela-juvia se iba a retirar pero antes volteo y sonrio a lucy-espero que lucy-san deje de usar los baños como escondite y le diga a Sting-kun que lo hagan en la bodega del gimnasio, es mucho mejor ahí-la rubia sorprendida salio del baño directo a su transporte, no espero a natsu solo ordeno marcharse pues lo había decidido, probaría en carne propia las palabras que le dedico juvia y comprobaría que tan ciertas eran.

Al caer la tarde recibió una buena noticia, su madre saldría con sus amigas y su padre tardaría mas en el trabajo asi que cuando se quedo sola subio al cuarto de natsu quien se encontraba haciendo tarea

-mama se fue y papa tardara en llegar asi que pensé que podríamos ver una película-no recibió respuesta del pelirosa-aun estas molesto por que te deje en la escuela? Por favor natsu madura

-eh? Decias algo

-esta bien, me he cansado y no me aguanto las ganas-el pelirosa la miro extrañado y sin esperárselo lucy se subio en el rodeándolo con sus piernas

-luce tu…-la rubia ahogo sus palabras en un beso hambriento, se abrió paso a la cavidad de natsu y este no pudo evitar jadear, complacida la dragneel llevo su mano a su entrepierna y masajeo la zona, despues metio su mano en los pantalones y dejo al aire aquella magnifica erección, se sorprendio de saber que era mas grande que la de Sting y mas aun se pregunto si eso cabria en ella

-cabra-le dijo natsu sabiéndose victorioso al ver que su hermana había picado el ansuelo-y si no yo me encargo de que asi sea-con la exitacion a flor de piel ambos sonrieron y volviero a besarse, ella acariciaba su torso desnudo y el masajeaba sus enormes pechos, ambos se daban lamidas besos y dejaban marcas en lugares que eran desconocidos para los demás, hasta que el momento llego, lucy montaria a natsu pero en lugar de eso el se adelanto y la penetro con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer

-es-estas muy adentro natsu, puedo sentirte-jadeo la chica en el hombro de su hermano y aunque la diferencia no era mucha lucy seguía siendo mas alta que el por ahora, el solo gruño en respuesta y sin piedad comenzó el vaivén, bombeo con tanta fuerza que para lucy eso fue el paraíso y aunque el chico aun era un inexperto podría saciar su antojo de un pene grande cuando quisiera y seguiría disfrutando de la experiencia con Sting, esa idea la calentó tanto que se corrió de inmediato haciendo que natsu al sentirse apretado se corriera de igual forma, agotada se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse mientras que natsu la veía marcharse

-aun no lo recuerdas verdad luce-susurro triste antes de quedarse dormido

.

.

.

.

.

 **I mes despues**

La dragneel estaba de muy buen humor ese dia, para empezar había tenido sesion mañanera con natsu en su recamara, luego en el desayuno sus padres les dijeron que irían de viaje otra vez por lo que se tardarían unos cuantos días y para finalizar ese dia le tocaba sesión con Sting pero esta vez seria diferente el iria a su casa pues natsu tenia ensayo en la disquera y llegaría tarde, asi que despues de despedirse de las chicas se dirigio a su transporte y partio a su casa, Sting llego despues de que sus padres se fueran y fue ahí donde la chica inicio con la seducción pues lo llevo a su recamara y cerro la puerta olvidando poner el pestillo pues apenas habían entrado Sting ya la tenia empalada y jadeando contra la pared.

Mientras tanto el dragneel llego minutos despues ya que el ensayo se cancelo debido a la averiacion de uno de los equipos, subio a su alcoba y encendio la reproductora tocando un de sus canciones nuevas, se iba a preparar para escribir la ultima canción cuando su reproductor se detuvo, en medio del silencio escucho ruidos provenientes del cuarto de su hermana por lo que con temor de que algo le haya ocurrido se acerco a este, pero lo que escucho no le agrado pues eran los jadeos de su hermana acompañados de otros mas, apago la luz del pasillo y abrió la puerta mientras veía como un completo extraño follaba a lucy, ella estaba en cuatro y el arriba de ella ambos traidores dándole la espalda, se quedo un poco mas para averiguar quien era hasta que su hermana jadeo su nombre, era ese rubio imbécil, su novio y el tipo que menos quería que la tocara por que lucy era suya y no permitiría que su porquería volviera a entrar en ella nunca mas, cerro la puerta y se dirigio a su habitación, apago todo y contuvo la ira que sentía asi como la primera vez formulo un plan para alejar a Sting de lucy de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

.

.

La actitud de natsu hacia ella no cambio, al contrario mejoro mucho pues el la consentia en lo que pedia y la complacio en todo tratándola como cuando eran niños, a la rubia le venían varios recuerdos de ella y el pelirosa jugando en el jardín e incluso recordaba que natsu siempre la llamaba hime, sonrio dulcemente y salio de su habitación pues había quedado con las chicas para ir al club del novio de erza. Natsu la vio salir del lugar desde su habitación asi que decidio que era momento de actuar, se coloco su abrigo negro y salio de la habitación no sin antes despertar a la chica que dormia en su cama.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde en el bar paso volando pues su mejor amigo le decía que se casaba con yukino su novia de años, le felicito y tomaron unas copas hasta que decidio que seria suficiente pues debía ir a ver a su novia al club que jellal había abierto hace unas semanas, doblo en la esquina pues quizo caminar ya que el club quedaba a pocas cuadras y su auto estaba en el taller, se adentro a la oscuridad de la noche sin darse cuenta que tenían tiempo observándolo. _Sentía que alguien lo seguía, tenia ese presentimiento pero decidio ignorarlo y avanzar con mas prisa,_ con la adrenalina surgiendo de el camino varios minutos sin detenerse hasta que choco con uno de los peatones, pensando que le ayudaría se topo con que el hombre lo veía con una sonrisa burlona, _pisadas se escuchaban mas a prisa_ quería correr pero al ver que el tipo le apunto con un arma solo pudo levantar las manos en señal de rendicion

-puedes llevarte lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño viejo-le dijo con miedo en la voz

-que bueno que lo dices por que eso haremos

-haremos?- _cuando decidio voltear todo paso tan rápido,_ despertó un rato después sintiendo una opresión en sus muñecas enfoco su vista lo mejor que pudo y noto que sus manos estaban atadas a un gancho que lo hacia colgar del techo, al bajar la vista para poder ubicar el lugar de su encierro ahí lo vio,natsu, el hermano menor de su novia estaba frente a el

-te gusto follarte a mi hermana?

-de que hablas-se hizo el desentendido

-sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, bastardo infeliz, te la follaste en mi casa en su cuarto, en la cama que compartio conmigo muchas veces

-e-es normal, despúes de todo eran niños

-claro, como todo un niño travieso la hize gritar y correrse mas veces de lo que tu has hecho

-q-que?

-como lo hoyes, lucy es mia y no permitiré que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima

-calma natsu, te prometo alejarme de ella pero….

-muy tarde Sting-solo un segundo basto para que de los labios del rubio brotara la sangre, pues aquel chiquillo le había apuñalado el estomago, no conforme con eso le rocio una especie de liquido in oloro en su pelvis dejando que este escurriera por su entre pierna, luego tomo una paleta de madera y lo golpeo causándole varias lesiones en el cuerpo, el chico a punto de perder la conciencia vio que el pelirosa seguiría torturándolo, por otro lado antes de que el rubio se desmayara natsu tomo un encendedor de una repisa y prendio fuego al liquido que minutos antes había derramado en su victima lo vio arder y retorcerse mientras gritaba en agonía, lo dejaría sufrir hasta que el bastardo que violo a lucy,según el, murió, salio del local bastante feliz y regreso a su casa a ducharse pues aun debía consolar a su bella hermanita por el bastardo de novio que le toco, cuando la escucho llegar y subir a su alcoba el corrió a verla dándole las pruebas para que olvidara a sting, pero al entrar la vio desesperada marcando al numero de su novio

-luce-la llamo, ella volteo y corrió a abrazarlo

-natsu, estoy preocupada, Sting no me encontró en el club y…

-debes olvidarlo luce

-por que lo dices

-….-no le dijo nada y le extendió un sobre el cual ella tomo, al sacar el contenido solo se quedo parada viendo una y otra vez las pruebas de una infidelidad-antes de que tu y yo nos acostaramos el ya lo hacia con lissana

-…..

-estas bien luce?

-…si, es solo que todo ese tiempo me vio la cara de estúpida-el pelirosa noto que ella se derrumbaría pero no lo permitio y la tomo en brazos depositándola en su cama, el se coloco arriba de ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios, esa acción hizo que a la mente de la rubia llegara un lejano recuerdo

" _-nee-chan-escucho la niña que su hermanito la llamaba_

 _-que_

 _-quieres…quieres ser mi novia?_

 _-eh?_

 _-aun lo recuerdas no?,-le dijo el niño sonrojado-la promesa de casarnos-la niña lo recordó pero en ese entonces había sido solo una promesa de hermanos y ella lo había tomado como un juego de niños por lo que lo miro de nuevo y con una sonrisa asintió siguiéndole el juego al pequeño, su hermano feliz hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, tomo impulso y le dio un casto beso en los labios"_

-que..

-aun quieres ser mi novia luce?-en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación un par de hermanos se veía a los ojos, el hermano menor esperando la respuesta de su hermana mayor quien solo se sonrojo fuertemente y asintió, esta vez no solo seguía un juego

-si quiero natsu-esta vez ella le amaría como lo hacia el

-te amo luce

-casate conmigo natsu-y sin mas esa noche la amo como nunca nadie lo haría por que el y solo el tenia el derecho de disfrutar a lucy completamente y nadie la apartaría de el.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A lo lejos escucho que lo llamaban pero algo le impedia ver, podía notar que ese algo lo haría sufrir, pero no le importo pues para eso vivía y por eso dejaría de ser el y su lado desconocido tomaría el control de todo_ … Después de esa ducha lo primero que hizo fue ver su cuaderno de notas anotando todo para su próximo sencillo y con una sonrisa lo dejo ahí mientras se encaminaba con cautela a la habitación de alado pues esa noche los hermanos se amarían una vez mas sin importar que sus padres durmieran bajo el mismo techo que ellos

- _buenas noches_ -susurro natsu a su agotada novia- _duerme bien…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo cap, fue mas largo pero el nalu es mi pareja preferida asi que espero les haya gustado**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Ja-ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna**

 **Les traigo el tercer cap de esta serie de CRIMINAL**

 **Hasta ahora han sido fics con un sentido totalmente opuesto a lo que suelo hacer pero no me desagrada como quedan**

 _ **Agradezco a kokonut y a noriko ishida por sus reviews**_

 **Me alegra que les gustara**

 **Asi que sin mas les presento el siguiente crimen**

 **Disclaimer: fairy tail es de hiro-kun yo solo invento las historias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRES**

" **JUSTICIA IMPOSIBLE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No me des una mirada dulce…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Por un momento dudo en hacerlo, su dedo índice se estremeció al contacto…. si pudieran empezar de nuevo, a ella le encantaría ir al festival de verano a ver los fuegos artificiales con el otra vez, lo sentía, por desear algo que ya no volveria a pasar pues sabia perfectamente que el tiempo no dudaba en avanzar y jamas retrocedería ante una suplica sin sentido. Aun asi todo era culpa suya…..ella dijo algo que solo lo hizo sonreir, al final el le hablo y ella se sorprendio por aquellas palabras que no planeo escuchar.

" _Me enamore de ti en primavera._

 _En verano creamos muchos recuerdos._

 _En otoño nos volvimos uno._

 _En invierno…"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Primavera**

Las clases iniciaban y ella caminaba por aquel sendero repleto de hermosos arboles de cerezo que apenas querían comenzar a abrir sus capullos, sonrio pues su horóscopo le indico que tendría un encuentro especial

-tonterias-dijo al aire pero su voz denotaba que estaba emocionada por la noticia, llego sin contratiempos a la escuela y se dirigio al auditorio pues en la ceremonia de bienvenida al instituto ella daría el discurso, concentrada en su labor no noto cuando choco contra alguien haciendo que ambos retrocedieran por el impacto

-fijate-dijo la voz con cierto rencor

-disculpame-hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa y al encarar a la persona vio a una peliblanca sonriéndole

-ara ara no pensé encontrarnos de nuevo aquí erza

-lo mismo digo mira-ambas sonrieron con cierta aura de rivalidad pues tan solo por unos cuantos decimos mirajane no pudo ser la seleccionada para dar aquel discurso

-te diriges al auditorio?

-asi es, debo verificar que todo sea perfecto

-lo será, bueno te dejo pues tengo que ir con laxus

-por mi esta bien, solo cuídalo por que habran muchas sombras a sus espaldas-la peliroja señalo a un rubio alto y atlético que era acosado con la mirada por varias chicas de todos los grados

-nos vemos luego erza, y mucha suerte-la albina se despidió encaminándose hacia su novio y alejando en el camino a todas la chicas que lo rodeaban pues su aura asesina emano de ella tan fuerte que con una mirada las mujeres se alejaban solas, no por nada era la famosa "demonio" mirajane. Dejando el amor y los celos de lado la peliroja se encamino a su puesto sentándose en el escenario a esperar que diera inicio su discurso.

.

.

.

.

.

Espera!-una voz la detuvo, con calma volteo a ver a la persona que le llamo y sonrio al ver que parecía dulce y sincera

-tu me has llamado?

-si-se sonrojo fuertemente pues no sabia como hablarle o dirigirse a la peliroja

-que se te ofrece

-wow, hasta tu voz es tan linda

-gracias….cual es tu nombre

-milliana y no se moleste en decirme el suyo erza-senpai

-no me digas asi-le sonrio-tenemos la misma edad pues te he visto en la ceremonia

-lo se, aun asi se lo debo pues no me siento a su nivel

-es que yo….

-gomen senpai pero debo irme se me hace tarde

-s-si claro-erza solo suspiro pues apenas era su primer dia ahí y ya tenia una pupila en el colegio

Camino de regreso pensando que por fin el dia había acabado y que su estúpido horóscopo había errado pues no tuvo algún encuentro romántico, sonrio como ella sabia hacerlo y camino con bajo animo pues se sentía un poco tonta por creer en algo tan banal, pasados los minutos llego a su casa, atravesó la pequeña puerta del jardín para después adentrarse a su recibidor, se quito los zapatos y se coloco las pantunflas, acomodo en la sala sus cosas y se dirigio a la cocina donde tomo un poco de agua

-como estas?-una mano se poso sobre su cabeza asustándola un poco, al percatarse de quien era se tranquilizó y se volteo para darle un calido abrazo

-me asustaste papa-se separo de el-como te fue en el trabajo?

-bien, ya sabes los problemas de siempre, y a ti?

-muy bien, los conmoví a todos con mi discurso-al hombre le cayo una gotita tras la cabeza y sonrio nerviosamente pues sabia que su hija podía llegar a ser muy extremista y estaba seguro que sus compañeros se aburrieron mientras ella daba aquel dichoso discurso que le presento días antes a el

-supongo que si hiciste las dos horas y media que ensayaste

-no-nego la chica-ayer añadi mas cosas por lo que se extendió media hora mas

-ya veo-mientras el se sentaba en la silla de la mesa observo a su querida hija con una sonrisa pues le encantaba verla feliz, verla danzar por la casa, verla preocuparse por el a cada segundo, verla cuidarlo como su difunta esposa ultear lo hubiera querido, pues el, jellal fernandez no había sido capaz de evitar que su esposa muriera en aquel trágico accidente

-papa?-le llamo la chica preocupada-estas bien?

-si-dijo mirando el plato de miso frente a el-has cocinado tu esta vez?

-no, ahora no me dio tiempo y lo mande a pedir de tu restaurante favorito

-pues que esperamos, a comer-dijo el peliazul y comenzaron a cenar. Al termino el subio a darse un baño relajante mientras la muchacha se preparaba con distintos materiales de papelería pues era hora de hacer la tarea.

.

.

.

.

.

Como cada dia erza se encargaba de levantar a su padre después de hacer el desayuno, mientras el se alistaba ella acomodaba todo en la mesa y después se dirigía al pequeño altar que estaba en medio del pasillo principal, tomo la fotografía de una mujer madura con largo cabello negro y le planto un beso para después dejarla en su lugar, cuando terminaba de rezar se levantaba y recibia a su papa en la mesa notando que el pasaba de largo por el altar, ella no era quien para juzgar si mostraba sus respetos como el viudo que era sin embargo se auto convenció de que seria lo mejor pues la muerte de su querida madre le había afectado tanto que no supo como consolarlo, simplemente el dia que el llego con la noticia ella no lloro, mas bien se dedico a consolarlo y abrazarlo, demostrándole todo el amor de hija que tenia para darle. Acabaron su desayuno y salieron cada quien por su lado, no sin antes despedirse, jellal le daba un beso en la coronilla a su preciosa hija y ella le sonreía de la forma que le gustaba a el.

Llego al instituto y camino por los ajetreados pasillos repletos de alumnos animados, al doblar en la esquina de un pasillo un amplio pecho se estrello contra ella, casi cae al suelo de no ser por que una calida mano la tomo con extremo cuidado acercándola de nuevo a el

-lo siento-le escucho decir

-no hay….-al verlo se quedo callada pues sus ojos tuvieron una conexión instantánea, erza sintió las llamadas mariposas en su estomago y solo sonrio sonrojada, por su parte el al verla quedo enganchado de aquellos ojos avellanas, su mirada recorrio el cabello largo que rozaba sus dedos y al ver esa sonrisa el se sonrojo aun mas que la chica con la que había chocado

-me llamo simon-le dijo el chico estrechando su mano

-yo soy erza

-un gusto erza-le dijo volteándose-te vere después vale?-y salio corriendo pues su corazón no paraba de latir lo que le dio miedo pues aquella peliroja podría escucharlo en cualquier momento

.

.

.

.

.

 **Verano**

Era la quinta ducha fría de esa semana pues era realmente incomodo tener ese tipo de motivaciones en su casa, en el trabajo era normal pues las mujeres con tal de tener algo de sexo lo buscaban y el no estaba para nada mal ya que siempre era la envidia de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero esta vez era muy diferente pues era de su pequeña de quien hablaba, esa niña lo estaba volviendo loco y no por que se empeñara en seducirlo como las mujerzuelas solian hacer, si no por que gracias al incidente con ese tal simon fue que noto lo grande y desarrollada que se había puesto su hija, debía cuidar a erza pues además de ser su responsabilidad le tenia un amor incondicional y no podría soportar que un estúpido mocoso la lastimara. Cerro el paso del agua y salio, se coloca la pijama y bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua helada, antes de llegar a su destino pudo observar como la peliroja estaba agachada intentando alcanzar algún objeto detrás del sofá, maldijo su suerte pues su niña llevaba un pequeño short azul el cual dejaba al descubierto aquellas cremosas piernas que días atrás se atrevio a imaginar que tocaba, antes de que ella se diera cuenta que la miraba el se alejo regresando a su cuarto donde se encerro bajo llave, pensó meterse de nuevo a la ducha pero esta vez algo dentro de el le dijo que no lo hiciera, _"llevas mucho tiempo sin atención"_ le susurro su conciencia _, "anda, hazlo, toca un poco ella no se dara cuenta"_ llevo su mano bajo su ropa interior que comenzaba a apretarle y se acaricio aquella parte de el que tantas mujeres deseaban

-erza-jadeo aquel nombre con deseo mientras aceleraba el ritmo del masaje que se daba, las imágenes de la peliroja con aquellos shorts lo golpearon tan fuerte que esta vez se imagino haciéndole el amor a su propia hija, llego al orgasmo con facilidad _"vaya, estas realmente caliente, por esa chiquilla"_ el peliazul miro su mano cubierta por aquel blanco liquido y sonrio de una forma tan calida al pensar en las posibilidades de iniciar una nueva vida a lado de la persona que el amaba y que estaba seguro seria correspondido pues erza le decía incontables veces como lo amaba dándole un abrazo y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa de las que le encantaban, se durmió contento y planeando una vida por delante pues se mudaría de casa y ciudad llegando a un lugar donde nadie los reconociera y donde pudieran expresar libremente su sentir

.

.

.

.

.

-Fuegos artificiales?-erza se encontraba en el parque pues simon la había mandado a llamar a ese lugar

-asi es, el festival de verano se acerca y quisiera que tu me acompañaras

-no lo se

-tienes alguna cita?-pregunto triste

-claro que no-se apresuro a decir-solo que no planeaba ir

-acaso no te gusta el festival

-no es eso, es solo que siempre voy con mi padre y el no podrá asistir este año pues tiene mucho trabajo

-lamento escuchar eso, pero aun asi no creo que debas pasártela sola

-simon…

-escucha quieras o no iras al festival yo mismo me encargare de arrastrarte si es necesario y te demostrare que sigue siendo divertido este tu padre o no contigo-la chica sonrio con calidez ante las palabras de su amigo pues el junto el valor para decírselas, no era necesario que a simon le tomara tiempo convencerla, al fin y acabo ella tenia las mismas ganas de pasar un rato mas con el

-de acuerdo, vamos juntos-ambos sonrieron para después despedirse e ir a sus respectivos hogares, la fernandez al llegar a su casa se recostó pensando en su amigo simon, que para ella el era mas que un simple amigo y se sentía plena pues al recordar el dia en que leyó su estúpido horóscopo tuvo un sonrojo enorme ya que estaba segura de que simon era aquel hombre que el destino le tenia guardado.

.

.

-lamento no poder ir hoy al festival hija-se disculpo jellal ante erza

-lo entiendo papa tienes trabajo pero no te preocupes yo estare bien

-lo se, si algo sucede llamame y vendre lo mas rápido que pueda

-esta bien-ambos se despidieron y el hombre se fue sin darle tiempo a su hija de avisarle que saldría de la casa, horas después la peliroja se encaminaba hacia el festival, al llegar imagino que simon tardaría en llegar pero su sorpresa fue verlo parado en la entrada

-tan hermosa-susurro pero erza lo escucho

-g-gracias, se supone que papa lo había comprado para la ocasión-señalo su kimono azul, llevaba el cabello recogido en un tomate y algunos rebeldes mechones caian por su fino cuello

-p-pues vamos-se tomaron de las manos pues aquella delgada línea de amistad se iba rompiendo con cada segundo que pasaban en aquel colorido lugar, comieron, rieron, bromearon y se miraron con felicidad tatuadas en el rostro mientras la hora se acercaba. Se alejaron de la multitud a otro sitio mas privado donde se pararon bajo un viejo árbol de sakura, en silencio esperaron los fuegos artificiales pero el nerviosismo pudo con simon y se paro frente a erza con un leve sonrojo

-ocurre algo?-la chica lo miro tranquila

-erza

-si?

-yo….-las explosiones comenzaron mientras simon hablaba, erza leyó sus labios perfectamente y el derrotado por pensar que su amiga no había escuchado iba a darse la vuelta resignado pero sin previo aviso sus labios fueron acorralados por los de la chica quien sin timidez dejo que el explorara su boca, momentos después se fundieron en un calido abrazo y con una sola mirada basto para que ambos se prometieran la vida del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Otoño**

Jellal noto el cambio de humor de erza pues apenas hace unas semanas su niña sonreía feliz y ahora solo estaba ida y triste, esa noche antes de irse a dormir visito a la peliroja en su habitación y al agacharse frente a su cama le dio un casto beso en los labios, toco con cuidado sus delicadas curvas y sonrio pues le tenia una sorpresa que la haría muy feliz.

Ese había sido un mal sueño pues sintió una presencia que no le agrado para nada cerca de ella pero al despertar se encontraba sola en su cuarto, eso lo atribuyo a su falta de sueño pues hasta hace unas semanas se había enterado de algo muy perturbador, se dio cuenta enseguida que su padre lo resentía pues aunque tratara de sonreir como antes no lograba hacerlo

-debes quitar esa cara y cambiar tu animo-le dijo simon abrazándola-pues no solo tu padre se preocupa por ti- se encontraban bajo el árbol de cerezo.

-es que yo…-el chico la callo con un beso

-te dije que lo olvidaras, no es nada malo seguir viviendo como lo hacíamos después de enterarnos de lo que paso o si?

-aun asi estoy preocupada

-crees que yo no?, pero intento olvidarlo por que quiero vivir el ahora contigo y no preocuparme por algo mas

-simon…..

-te amo erza-la volvió a besar luchando contra el deseo de hacerla suya en ese momento, lo que no espero fue que la peliroja comenzara a subir de nivel las caricias, el se dejó llevar siendo débil ante su urgencia de sentirla suya por lo que con rapidez le quito la blusa dejándola en ropa interior, ella lo beso con desesperacion mientras el acariciaba sus pechos con cuidado. Ella jadeo en el momento en que sintió la erección de su novio bajo su ropa interior, asi que se levanto la falda y se coloco sobre simon quien yacía recargado en el árbol-espera-la detuvo mirándola a los ojos-estas segura de esto y de hacerlo aquí?

-simon-le acaricio las mejillas y le beso los labios-tambien te amo-sin esperar respuesta se dejo caer sobre su virilidad, rompiendo asi la castidad de ella el se comenzó a mover de forma rápida pero sin hacerle daño, ella aprecio el gesto y juntos llegaron al climax fundiéndose en uno solo-prometo estar siempre a tu lado mi dulce erza

-yo..-la chica comenzó a llorar en su pecho y el se limito a abrazarla tiernamente, minutos después de que la peliroja se calmara se levantaron y con animos renovados acudieron al centro de la ciudad pues su apetito se abrió.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tres días después**

El peliazul se alegro de ver lo bien que había quedado todo, desde la entrada hasta el rincón mas profundo de su casa, ese dia había pedido permiso de salir temprano del trabajo pues quería darle una sorpresa a su hija cuando esta llegase del colegio, dio un ultimo vistazo para después apagar las luces y sentarse en el sofá a esperar.

La chica agotada por la pequeña celebración que tuvo con su novio y amigos abrió la puerta del departamento, parecía que no había nadie asi que solo se descalzo y con cuidado busco el apagador, al encender las luces vio con sorpresa a su padre parado en la sala, tenia un ramo de rosas y una esplendida sonrisa, la peliroja sonrio y se acerco a el

-supongo que esto es mio verdad?

-asi es-le contesto-me he esmerado mucho asi que espero que te guste mucho mi amor

-arigato-tomo las flores y beso la mejilla de su padre para después fundirse en un calido abrazo, al separarse un poco jellal admiro el rostro de su hija, tan identica a su difunta esposa pero había algo de ella que no le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le encantaba, erza ya incomoda trato de separarse de su padre y con el pretexto de poner las flores en un jarrón se iba a alejar de el, sin embargo jellal con todo el valor que reunio la acerco de un rápido movimiento y la beso, la chica asustada forcejeo con el peliazul hasta que por falta de aire este la solto

-erza…

-que te pasa!

-que…

-por que hiciste eso papa

-erza tu lo sabes muy bien, yo te amo, nos amamos por eso lo hice

-eso no es verdad yo no te amo

-mentira, me lo has dicho muchas veces

-pero era en el sentido de padre a hija, no de amantes, además yo ya tengo a alguien

-es ese tal simon cierto?

-si, es el chico con el que chocaste aquel dia

-bien-jellal se acerco a la puerta y al ponerle el cerrojo y cerrarla con llave se acerco a erza peligrosamente-hare que cambies de parecer

-p-papa?-la chica retrocedia mientras el avanzaba-no por favor-la peliroja se dio la vuelta y echo a correr a su habitación, antes de encerrarse su padre la alcanzo y la empujo hacia la cama-tu no eres asi-las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas

-te amo erza-le susurro al oído y la volvió a besar aun a mas salvaje y demandante, erza aun en shock intentaba defenderse pero al conocer el carácter y fuerza de su hija el peliazul la inmovilizo de las piernas mientras le sujetaba las manos con una de las suyas, con la otra se saco una botellita oscura del pantalón y la destapo, bebio su contenido para luego acercar su rostro al de su hija y al besarla dejo pasar el liquido azul, la peliroja se removia entre las sabanas tratando de escupir aquel liquido sin éxito pues su padre no se lo permitia, segundos después su cuerpo se sentía débil jellal la solto cuando dejo de luchar para después sonreírle con la lujuria en los ojos, beso despacio su cuello y luego el inicio de sus pechos, quitaba con lentitud cada prenda que cubria la blanca piel de la chica dejando lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, erza lloraba en silencio rogando por que esa pesadilla se acabara, quería pensar que aun dormia y al despertar se toparía a su padre en el desayunador , este le sonreiría y seguirían siendo la familia feliz que esperaba, pero no fue asi, una punzada en su entrepierna la hizo volver a la realidad, al percatarse de que su padre estaba completamente desnudo sobre ella y su miembro entraba lentamente a su entrada, erza jadeo pues el miembro de su padre era aun mas grande que el de su novio y al no estar acostumbrada a uno tan grande exclamo de dolor y placer hasta que su padre se detuvo abruptamente y sorprendido la observo-acaso ya no eres…-la chica desvio la mirada sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos-fue ese maldito cierto-ahora jellal no le hablaba dulcemente, su tono cambio a uno sombrio y la miro con rabia-bien, esto cambia las cosas, planeaba ser cuidadoso y considerado por ser tu primera vez pero al comprobar que eres igual a….

-por favor, déjame

-te follare tan duro erza, mi querida erza-el hombre salio de su hija para entrar con rapidez y sin cuidado, ella solo grito por el acto y sin esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión se movio rápidamente haciéndola jadear y gritar-te vuelve loca no es verdad, tu noviesito no te follara nunca como lo hago yo erza-sin poder evitarlo la chica odio a su cuerpo por responder a las embestidas tan salvajes que recibia,el peliazul siendo mas sabio en la materia sexual la acomodo de distintas formas gozando y haciendo gozar (involuntariamente) a la chica

-m-mas-suplico la ojiavellana y el hombre acelero sus embestidas terminando por tercera vez con ella, ambos exhaustos jadeaban en busca de aire sin embargo al poco rato erza se quedo dormida mientras jellal besaba su coronilla y limpiaba sus lagrimas-realmente te amo erza, y te juro que seremos felices lejos de aquí.

Al sentir los calidos rayos del sol se removio con pereza en la cama, rato después decidio que era hora de levantarse por lo que al enderezar su cuerpo el dolor se hizo presente, con cuidado camino al espejo de cuerpo completo y al verse tenia moretones en las caderas, mordiscos por todo su cuerpo, incluso sus pezones estaban rojos e irritados, las imágenes de la noche anterior la golpearon con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, al parecer todo era verdad, no quería, se negaba a aceptar que su padre la había violado la noche pasada, intento contener su llanto hasta que un par de brazos la rodearon

-amaneciste bien hoy?-jellal había entrado a su cuarto sin hacer ruido y en cuanto la vio desnuda frente al espejo decidio ir a abrazarla-papi lamenta haber sido tan rudo pero no sabes cuanto desee que ese momento llegara-sus manos recorrieron sus pronunciadas curvas y se detuvieron en sus pechos los cuales masajeo mientras con otra mano hacia caricias hasta llegar a su pelvis erza quería lanzársele encima a golpes deseaba con toda su alma gritarle que lo odiaba a muerte pero todo se derrumbaba cuando veía esa sonrisa enmarcar el rostro de su progenitor, sonrisa que recordaba desde que tenia memoria, sonrisa que le mostraba a su madre cada que la veía al llegar del trabajo-estas tan humeda-el fernandez metio dos dedos en la feminidad de su pequeña, esta jadeo y movio las caderas instintivamente rozando su trasero con la pronunciada erección del hombre, cuando se corrió su padre la cargo dirigiendo su miembro a la apretada entrada de erza, la dejo caer penetrándola enseguida, ella solo se aferro al marco del espejo y cerro los ojos-no los cierres, mírate-le susrro jellal mas erza no respondio, el hombre suspiro y salio de ella, erza pensó que el ignorarlo había funcionado pero no fue asi, su progenitor volvió a levantarla y la penetro por su orificio de atrás haciéndola gritar de dolor-tan estrecha- alcanzo a escuchar al peliazul mientras se corria en su interior, la chica vio como la semilla de su padre se derramaba por su entrepierna y eso la éxito mucho-te gusto verdad?-erza asintió, quería llorar pero no le daría el privilegio de verla vulnerable, asi que sin control alguno el peliazul salio de ella y cuidando que su amada no cerrara sus ojos la penetro haciéndola temblar de placer e inicio el vaivén hacia el orgasmo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **invierno**

Después de la deliciosa sesión de sexo el peliazul se fue a trabajar mientras erza estaba duchándose, se encontraba bajo el agua llorando en silencio con los ojos opacos, llevaba ya mucho tiempo viviendo asi, evadiendo a simon, acostándose con su progenitor, que haría con su padre, que le diría a simon?, realmente se lo diría?esas preguntas rondaron sus cabeza pero al darle muchas vueltas y para hacer justicia solo habia llegado a una solución y no era la que mas le gustara ya que tendría que mentirle a simon al respecto

.

.

Había esperado a erza un buen rato, al no verla llegar decidio ir por ella a su casa pues debía explicarle el por que no había ido a clases, antes de cruzar la avenida principal se topo con el padre de su novia y aunque no se llevaran bien tenia que hablarle

-buenas tardes señor-le detuvo en la acera- quería saber que paso con erza por…..

-nada en especial-el hombre lo miro de una forma aterradora-pero si quiero decirte algo niño estúpido, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija, ella merece algo mejor que tu o acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo especial que es?

-lo se, se cuan especiales erza

-me agrada que entiendas-se acerco a el-por que hace falta mas que follartela para que puedas estar a su lado-con esto el hombre se fue dejando a simon perplejo y a la vez triste

-tu padre tiene razón erza-hablo viendo el cielo-mereces algo mucho mejor que esto

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad, en una casa una mujer de cabellera roja se alisto apagando las luces de la sala y subio a la habitación que alguna vez compartieron sus padres, se sento en la cama y espero que los ruidos de la sala se callaran pues habría espectáculo en la recamara principal, vestida para la ocasión se levanto al escuchar cuando abrieron la puerta, encendieron la luz y jellal entro a la habitación

-erza-la llamo-que haces?

-quien esta del lado de la justicia padre?

-De que hablas

-peque por ti-las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-supongo que esto es por culpa mia verdad?-la tristeza se asomo por los ojos del peliazul _, Por un momento dudo en hacerlo, su dedo índice se estremecio al contacto…._

-solo, solo….- _si pudieran empezar de nuevo, a ella le encantaría ir al festival de verano a ver los fuegos artificiales con el otra vez, lo sentía, por desear algo que ya no volveria a pasar pues sabia perfectamente que el tiempo no dudaba en avanzar y jamas retrocedería ante una suplica sin sentido. Aun asi todo era culpa suya….._

-lo siento padre-le dio una ultima mirada al hombre frente a ella y pudo ver como este la miraba dulcemente

-erza, yo…..-el sonido del gatillo abarco la habitación sin darle chance a la chica escuchar las ultimas palabras de su padre, sin embargo leyó sus labios y lo vio caer al piso, con la adrenalina a flor de piel salio del cuarto, tomo sus maletas y dio una ultima mirada a su casa despidiéndose de todo y todos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Invierno**

 **Un año después**

Una belleza peliroja se paseaba por las calles de un abarrotada ciudad la navidad estaba cerca por lo que la gente iba y venia, ella llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos y mientras mas caminaba por esa zona la gente iba haciéndose menos, se detuvo en una lapida con la inscripción "simon hijo amigo hermano"

-de nuevo aquí?

-mira

-me alegra que estes mejor, te quedaras para navidad?

-tal vez, has estado bien?

-Si, aunque kagura pregunta seguido por ti, después de todo eres su cuñada

-realmente lo extraño

-estaba muy enfermo, aun asi el fue feliz lo que le quedaba de tiempo y tu contribuiste en esa felicidad

-es verdad

-erza, aun queda algo mas por decir, se que lo escondes, no te lo guardes somos amigas que no?

-así es mira, por eso es tu obligación invitarme a tu fiesta de navidad asi que te vere en tu casa

-espera…-la peliroja se alejo dejando a mira confundida, ella no se imaginaba que lo que erza no le decía era producto de una justicia que en principio se le había hecho imposible, aun asi la chica siempre sonrio a su esposo y nunca se alejo de el.

Sin darse cuenta termino enfrente de su antiguo hogar, jamas imagino el volver ahí, iba a retirarse pero recordó que el baúl de recuerdos de su madre seguía ahí asi que entro con cuidado y subio las escaleras, camino hasta aquella habitación y cruzando la cinta policial entro al cuarto, se acerco al closet y al abrirlo dirigio sus manos a una caja de carton que estaba en la repisa de arriba, cuando la tomo el peso de esta le gano y las cosas cayeron por todo el piso, las levanto y fijo su mirada en una sola, era un sobre azul como los de las cartas de su madre a su padre las cual ella se encargaba de guardar en un lugar seguro para que no se perdieran, pero su progenitor jamas le mostro esa, con curiosidad la abrió y al leerla las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente

" _querido jellal:_

 _Mi conciencia no me deja tranquila, te confieso que en unos días me ire con mi hija pues he de decirte que no te amo ya, me enamore de otro hombre, uno bueno que me llena completamente, lo encontré cuando fuimos de luna de miel y me di cuenta que el haberme casado contigo había sido un error pues tu no me haces sentir mujer como el lo hace, ya no quiero vivir en esta farsa por eso te lo dire de una vez, esta tarde me voy de casa y en unos días del país y no quiero irme sin haberte dicho una ultima cosa…erza no es tu hija, a erza la concebí en nuestra luna de miel pero no fue contigo…..realmente lo siento jellal, espero seas feliz_

 _ATTE: ultear"_

Bajo esas palabras había otras mas escritas en una hoja de color rojo, su nombre estaba escrito en el inicio de la hoja reconocio la letra de jellal en ella y las leyó

"" _Me enamore de ti en primavera._

 _En verano creamos muchos recuerdos._

 _En otoño nos volvimos uno._

 _En invierno…"_

La inscripción terminaba pues tras recordar lo que hizo se lamento mucho, ahora todo tenia sentido, en realidad jellal fernandez no la obligo a pecar pues para empezar ella no era su hija de sangre, las miradas que recibia y las palabras dichas ni siquiera tenían que ver con su madre como lo llego a pensar recordó lo ultimo que le dijo antes de matarlo, el fue valiente y le declaro lo que sentía sinceramente, si tan solo ella hubiera sabido todo desde un principio hubiera solo huido, se hubiera alejado, pero ya no había marcha atrás y con la culpa que sentía saco de su bolso la misma arma con la que cometio aquel terrible pecado, se apunto a la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro jalo del gatillo decorando el piso con su cabello rojo el cual se mezclaba con el color de su sangre, muriendo lentamente en el lugar en el que lo hizo jellal fernandez.

.

.

" _-erza, yo realmente te amo….."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Listo minna**

 **No se que tan bien quedo pero trate de seguir a mis instintos para dejar listo el fic**

 **Quienes serán los siguientes protagonistas?**

 **Léanlo en el siguiente fic**

 **Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna he venido ya con la actualización del fic correspondiente asi que sin mas los dejo leer esto**

 **Este cap solo tiene unas diferencias de los otros, aun asi espero les agrade**

 **Disclaimer: fairy tail es de hiro-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUATRO**

" **admirador secreto"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **sientes lo mismo por mi?..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tomo la nota de su abrigo amarillo y la volvió a leer, con cada letra escrita ahí sentía que su alma moria pues nunca debio decirle que no le creía pero ahora que ya lo sabia todo debía darse prisa pues si llegaba tarde todo estaría perdido. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin importarle que la noche cayera y que sus piernas para nada deportivas se cansaran de tal esfuerzo se cayo un par de veces pero ni siquiera el dolor impediría que ella llegase a su destino…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En el instuto fairy tail había alumnos de todas las clases pues estos no se daban el lujo de rechazar aspirantes con potencial elevado aunque fueran los peores chicos con modales en el mundo, existían los populares, los deportistas, los delincuentes, los alumnos normales, los nerds y al final estaba ella, Strauss mirajane, una chica amante de la literatura romántica que no llegaba a ser nerd pero alcanzaba a ser llamada friki, pues sus conocimientos en esta área eran mas amplios que los que pudiera obtener de la escuela, jamas se había preocupado por su aspecto pues generalmente cargaba un suéter rosa sobre su saco del uniforme el cual no combinaba nada con aquella falda, pero mas que nada pareciera que con ese holgado sueter ocultara algo que no quisiera que vieran, pasaba desapercibida con su cabello suelto pero el color albino de este llamaba solo un poco la atención, aun asi ella solia soñar despierta con que algún dia llegaría a encontrarse con algún príncipe azul.

Ese dia no era diferente de los demás pues la chica había tenido sus clases sin contratiempos y mejor aun, había podido tener el tiempo suficiente para terminar su nuevo libro, acudió a su casillero y al tomar sus zapatos un sobre cayo a sus pies, mirando hacia ambos lados intento descubrir si no había alguien mirándola pues podría tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, después de asegurarse dos veces de las cosas sonrio y la guardo en su mochila para tomar su paraguas pues era época de lluvias torrenciales y debía irse lo mas pronto posible a casa,

-tadaima!-exclamo y su madre salio a su encuentro, una mujer albina ojiavellana le sonrio dulcemente

-okaeri mira-chan-le saludo

-y papa donde esta?

-tardara un poco pero mientras esperamos por que no subes a hacer tus deberes he?

-claro te vere luego-la chica subio con animos renovados y antes de realizar su tarea saco aquel extraño sobre que la hacia sentirse ansiosa, lo abrió poco a poco descubriendo un papel doblado por la mitad, al abrirlo observo que con tinta negra estaban escritos los fuertes sentimientos de alguien-"sientes lo mismo por mi?"-leyo en voz baja, se sonrojo levemente al descubrir que tenia un admirador secreto como lo solian tener las chicas de las novelas románticas e inclusive había escuchado hablar sobre ese tema a alguna de sus compañeras, abrazo la hoja a su pecho con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, los deberes pasaron a otro termino cuando desfilo frente al espejo con toda la ropa que tenia pues si su admirador se había fijado en ella debía mejorar un poco su arreglo y tomarse mas enserio el consejo de su madre acerca del maquillaje.

No paso mucho antes de que su padre llegara por lo que su madre la llamo desde las escaleras pero la chica no respondia pues se encontraba absorta de ver aquella imagen frente al espejo, la mujer preocupada llamo a su marido y juntos subieron a ver que ocurria con su hija pero al abrir la puerta descubrieron a la bella chica que tenían frente a ella

-estas hermosa mira-le alabo su padre mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de su madre

-a que se debe este cambio querida

-solo sentí que podía ser diferente de vez en cuando –contesto la chica sonrojada

-como hombre te sugiero que te quedes asi pues realmente luces perfecta hija-el pelinegro ojiazul le dio un beso en la coronilla y bajo las escaleras

-acaso es por un chico?

-mama…. Claro que no, solo pensé que realmente podría cambiar un poco para que dejen los susurros pues son molestos

-me da gusto que te des una oportunidad linda, pero también debes cenar algo asi que bajemos a comer si?

-si

.

.

.

.

.

La escuela le parecía de lo mas aburrida, lo único por lo que asistia era por que había sido elegido como capitán del equipo de futbol y eso ya era una responsabilidad muy grande, como odiaba las responsabilidades pero la ventaja que tenia era que como campeon los maestros lo aprobaban sin que el se esforzara en las clases, ese dia no era diferente en nada, al entrar varias chicas lo observaron con deseo, a el no le importaba pues todas ellas eran iguales incluso sus amigos se divertían con las chicas que el desechaba, sin embargo antes de llegar a su casillero algo llamo su atención, de entre los demás estudiantes pudo ver una cabellera albina perderse por el pasillo tratando de saber quien era.

.

.

Ese dia de clase no estuvo tan mal pues a pesar de no haberse quitado aquel sueter por lo menos su rostro iba levemente maquillado asi que pudo notar como algunos chicos e inclusive chicas la observaron de cerca, era extraño no sentirse invisible pero dentro de ella eso le gustaba mucho recibir un poco de atención ajena a la de sus padres, las clases avanzaron con normalidad hasta que se topo en el camino de una persona poco agradable para ella

-gomen minerva-la chica agacho la mirada intentando hacer que la otra chica no la mirara

-pero miren quien es, la escuálida mirajane, la patética friki del lugar-todos a su alrededor se rieron-te has maquillado, dime ya tienes algún novio imaginario que quieras presentarnos?

-adios-la chica salio corriendo directo a su próxima clase pero al dar la vuelta por el pasillo choco con un chico, antes de que pudiera saber de quien se trataba escucho risas y con la mirada gacha se levanto y salio corriendo

-laxus que suerte, chocaste con la friki, la chica mas asexual de toda la escuela-se burlo un pelimorado de el

-calma bixslow, laxus jamas se fijaría en una mujer asi-le regaño freed un peliverde

-ya, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que llevaba un poco rara la cara, no le quitaba lo fea pero me gustaría saber que opinas de ella laxus

-que quieres decir?-pregunto el rubio

-que eres el único que no se mofa de ella y mira que se lo gana ella sola

-no me interesa el burlarme de la vida de otros

-A mi me parece que le tienes miedo

-eh?

-que tratas de hacer?-pregunto freed

-es verdad laxus? Temes acercarte a la friki

-hmp no le temo a una mujer

-pues veamoslo

.

.

.

La campana final sono y la albina corrió a su casillero, tomo sus zapatos y otro sobre estaba ahí, sin perder tiempo lo tomo y guardo en su mochila para después irse lo mas rápido que pudo ya que el dia había resultado un poco mal para ella, el cielo nublado la deprimio aun mas y sin ganas llego a su casa, saludo a su madre con una sonrisa falsa y se dirigio a su habitación donde saco el sobre y leyó la nota

-sientes lo mismo por mi?, si es asi veme bajo las gradas del campo de futbol, muero por que me conozcas como te conozco a ti, mi bella mira-la chica sonrio y ansiosa trato de escoger un mejor maquillaje para la hora de su encuentro pues quería dejar una buena impresión.

.

.

 **Al otro dia**

Camino con nerviosismo por el patio hasta llegar a las canchas deportivas, ahí vio a mucho clubes llevar a cabo sus actividades, por suerte no había nadie cerca de las gradas por lo que apresuro el paso y cuando llego pudo ver la amplia espalda de un chico rubio, lo reconoció de inmediato y se sonrojo al saber que ese chico había sido quien le llamo bella en su nota anterior, se acerco con cuidado pero el volteo al escuchar cuando piso una rama

-hmm?

-eh….h-hola, soy mirajane y bueno yo recibi ayer tu nota y …..creo, creo….

-mirajane, quieres ir por una soda? Tengo bastante calor y se me antoja una

-s-si-la chica se sonrojo, ambos partieron rumbo a una heladería cercana mientras eran observados por los pocos estudiantes que transitaban por ahí, el rubio les lanzaba miradas asesinas pero a la chica parecía no molestarle

-no te incomoda?

-el que?

-todas esas miradas

-pues no, ya estoy acostumbrada a ello por lo que no me incomoda

-eres bastante especial-le dijo tratando de no ofenderla pero ella lo tomo como un cumplido, llegaron a su destino y se adentraron en el local, pidieron sus bebidas y se sentaron para conocerse mejor, laxus esperaba que fuera una charla llena de información acerca del colegio y matemáticas o cosas románticas de chicas pero fue todo lo opuesto, incluso podía decir que charlaba mejor con aquella chica que con sus idiotas amigos, incluso mira logro descubrir que el mas popular del colegio tenía su lado tierno y eso le gustaba a ella, y mucho.

-valla laxus eres un iman de frikis-bixslow apareció detrás del rubio

-mirajane, ese nombre es demasiado atractivo para una persona como tu-le dijo freed

-valla, es rápida-se burlo el pelimorado y laxus solo suspiro-pero debo admitir ke cumpliste tu palabra laxus y tenias razón ella no te da miedo,

-Bien hecho amigo-continuo freed-sabia que tu podias

-tsk

-p-poder que?-mira lo había captado todo pero quería que laxus se lo confirmara-de que habla laxus?-el chico se quedo en silencio

-apostamos que laxus no se mofaba de ti porque te temia asi que el nos demostraría lo contrario acercándose a ti

-y valla que lo logro-la ojiazul miro al rubio el cual solo se quedo callado y avergonzado pues a pesar de ser la verdad sentía remordimiento y culpa por haberle hecho daño a una chica tan buena como mira

-entiendo, pero creo que habría sido menos cruel de tu parte si tan solo me hubieras saludado o burlado de mi, jamas debi de creer en esas notas-se levanto de la silla y con todo el orgullo y dignidad que tenia huyo del lugar con la cabeza en alto.

Ella espero que el la llamara para detenerla y disculparse, asi ella pensaría en hacerlo pero el muy cabron no lo hizo, que ingenua era, realmente era una tonta por todo, cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue correr a su habitacion y romper todas y cada una de las notas que había encontrado, luego las tiro en la basura y se dirigio a la ducha para quitarse esos problemas de encima, no lloraría ni haría dramas, solo lo dejaría y pasaría de laxus y compañía como solia ser, por que ella mantendría su dignidad aunque le costase, pues admitia que laxus le gustaba y seria difícil de olvidar. Su madre se dio cuenta de su estado de animo en la cena por lo que con una mirada le dio a entender a su marido que algo debían hacer

-cariño-le hablo su padre-iremos por un helado al centro, quieres venir?

-gomen otou-san pero debo terminar mis deberes

-estas segura cariño?-le pregunto su madre

-si, vallan ustedes y diviértanse-la chica los despidió con una sonrisa y los señores se marcharon, un rato después de que terminara la tarea de sociales decidio cambiarse de ropa asi que se coloco un pequeño short rosa y una musculosa de color gris, solto su cabello dejándolo caer y antes de cepillarlo escucho que tocaron el timbre.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabia exactamente que hacer pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a su puerta por lo que se armo de valor y toco, era la primera vez que algo le daba miedo, la primera vez que el gran laxus dreyar estaba a punto de acobardarse por una mujer, pero no cualquiera, una única y especial, escucho un suave voy y seguido de eso la puerta se abrió revelando a una albina con ropa muy diminuta, sintió su sangre arder de deseo pues el sabia perfectamente que la chica escondia algo y ya se hacía una idea de que pero como caballero que era no lo menciono nunca, eso combinado con la personalidad y carácter de la chica hacían que el la deseara con mas intensidad

-l-laxus..-como pudo se aclaro la garganta y la miro a los ojos

-he venido a decir que….

-por favor, si vienes a reírte de mi espero te pudras y te largues de mi casa-el rubio se sorprendio por la honestidad de la chica, con mas razón no la dejaría ir, mira le estaba por cerrar la puerta en la cara pero el la detuvo y entro a la casa-que te….-solo basto un movimiento para que se acortaran las distancias y sus labios se tocaran lentamente, el rubio saboreo la boca de la chica y mira solo se dejo llevar por la "atracción" que ella aseguraba tener, con delicadeza la tomo de las piernas y paso otro de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, la levanto del suelo sin despegar sus labios y la llevo a la primera habitación que se encontró, era el cuarto de baño por lo que no le importo y siguió con su labor, al mira separarse por la falta de aire desvio la mirada sonrojada y furiosa a la ves

-lo siento-susurro laxus en su oído-no era mi intención lastimarte, no quería

-por que?

-por que yo… bueno tu… me gustas de verdad

-pero y las notas?

-seguramente fueron freed o bixlow pero yo no las envie-laxus enterro su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su dulce aroma y como respuesta mira solo suspiro, volvieron a unir sus labios en un profundo beso que después descendió por el cuello de la albina y termino en en inicio de sus pechos-sabia que lo ocultabas-mira se sonrojo aun mas-por que

-no quería ser solo un par de pechos para los hombres-laxus sonrio y después de besar su mejilla acaricio un delicado y sonrosado pezón mientras que con sus labios saboreaba el otro pecho de la chica marcándolo, para que ella recordara a quien pertenecían esas caricias, la albina gimio de placer mientras el solo podía sentir como su pantalón le apretaba mas y mas, volvió a cargarla, esta ves para subirla al lavabo y el poder desabrocharse los pantalones, mira extasiada contemplo el miembro erecto del rubio, se relamio los labios mientras el la acercaba hacia el y conducia su virilidad a la entrada de la chica, un grito ahogado por un beso y después un gemido fue lo próximo en escucharse, laxus bombeaba mientras mira apretaba sus piernas en su cadera, se aferro a su poderosa espalda y el al lavabo pues sentía que si se descuidaba podría soltarla y hacerle mas daño, mira le busco los labios besándolo, el se dejo llevar dejándola sentirse poderosa de someter a aquel fuerte hombre, los gemidos y gruñidos inundaron el pequeño cuarto mientras laxus susurraba cosas nada descentes a su amante, minutos después ella se corrió dejándolo dar tres estocadas mas para que el terminara, pasando los espasmos de placer el rubio tomo a la chica medio dormida en sus brazos y la metio a la ducha con el para lavar los restos de sangre y sudor, mira noto la cara de preocupación del chico por lo que sonrio y bajo el agua le dio un calido beso

-lamento no habértelo dicho

-hubiera tenido mas cuidado y no te habría lastimado tanto

-no me lastimaste-ella lo abrazo y el correspondio-te quiero laxus

-yo también mira-salieron de la ducha y el se apresuro a vestirse pues estaba seguro que los padres de la chica no tardaban, ella lo despidió en la puerta y lo vio alejarse sin percatarse que alguien los había observado de lejos.

.

.

.

.

.

Se miro una y otra vez en el espejo, sonrio satisfecha pues sabia que a su novio le gustaría lo que llebava puesto, ese dia se había olvidado del sueter y del saco dejándose la camisa y el chaleco solamente, levanto unos dos centímetros su falda y se maquillo el rostro dejándose el cabello suelto, sus curvas eran visibles y pensó en proponerle a laxus una salida a la fuente de sodas durante el descanso, salio de su casa y camino tranquila hasta llegar al instituto donde los susurros se hacían mas y mas grandes, no le extraño pues era obvio que admiraran su cambio pero lo que no le agrado fue que un par de chicos se acercaron a ella pidiéndole un precio a su compañía, extrañada y enfadada recorrio el camico hasta las puertas de entrada al adificio donde observo quela gente estaba concurrida, se abrió paso y lo que vio pegado en la puerta no le gusto para nada.

Al llegar al instituto con sus amigos lo primero que vio fue la concurrencia para después escuchar risas y palabras ofensivas, no le importo en absoluto, solo pasaría de largo e iria con su novia a su salón, al abrirse paso se topo con la espalda de mira quien volteo a verlo y antes de que el le saludara ella lo abofeteo y salio corriendo de ahí, sus amigos solo se rieron de el pero eso no importo, camino hasta quedar frente a lo que la chica había visto y se quedo pasmado, el la puerta las fotografías de el entrando y saliendo de la casa de mira, ella con poca ropa y debajo una inscripción que decía, "casa de citas de mirajane Strauss" seguida de insultos y barbaridades en contra de la albina

-que sensual es-se burlo bixslow, laxus arranco el papel y se volteo furioso hacia el pelimorado, sin perder tiempo le pego en la cara junto al peliverde y corrió por toda la escuela arrancando los afiches que ofendieron a la albina.

.

.

.

Sonrio una vez mas a su madre quien la vio apagada e ida, no la molesto hasta que fue hora de cenar y la llamo su padre, la albina mayor camino hasta la sala mientras padre e hija se quedaron en silencio en el comedor

-sabes que a tu madre también le molestaban en el colegio solo por que le gustaba leer manga

-no lo sabia

-asi es, para mi eso era adorable pero para los demás era raro

-no solo tu cariño-hablo la señora regresando al comedor-tambien estaba el

-es verdad-la puerta sono y la ojiazul acudió a abrirla topándose con su ex amante

-que quieres

-no fui yo mira lo juro, solo perdóname

\- no te creo, vete a casa laxus-iba a cerrar la puerta pero el se lo impidió

-mira yo no..

-ah y lo olvidaba, diles a tus amigos que fue gracioso lo de la nota, pero no pensé que vinieras hasta mi casa a mofarte de nuevo

-cual nota? Esos dos están en sus casas ahora jamas dejaron una nota

-vinieron hasta mi casa laxus, pero ya no importa solo vete y olvídate de la broma de las gradas que no caere mas-le azoto la puerta y el le hablo aun

-ire a ver, a comprobar que pasa con esas notas asi que te demostrare que puedes confiar en mi solo espera-ella no le tomo importancia y regreso al comerdor

-asi que tenias un admirador mama?

-e-eh si, si se llamaba olga nanagia-respondio su madre nerviosa por escuchar la conversación de su hija-siempre me acosaba con notas anónimas, la ultima la firmo el

-realmente era un enfermo-siguio su padre con rencor-cito a tu madre bajo las gradas en medio de la noche pues escucho rumores de que yo me declararía por lo que el decidio dar el paso también, yo la segui por que ella me pidió ayuda y cuando ella llego y le rechazo el se puso histérico y quería abalanzarse sobre ella para llevársela, por suerte Sali a tiempo y se lo impedi, cuando lo inmovilize llame a la policía pero el se resistio, saco un arma de su pantalón y le apunto a tu madre alegando que si no era de el no seria de nadie mas, logre desviar el arma y disparo al césped, la policía llego y el tomo el arma disparándose en el pecho, lo declararon spicopata y lo llevaron a una clínica a que se recuperara…

-jamas me lo hubiera creido

-lo que mas recuerdo es que ponía en sus notas la frase "sientes lo mismo por mi?"-mira escupio el agua y se levanto de la mesa corriendo a su cuarto, _tomo la nota de su abrigo amarillo y la volvió a leer, con cada letra escrita ahí sentía que su alma moria pues nunca debio decirle que no le creía pero ahora que ya lo sabia todo debía darse prisa pues si llegaba tarde todo estaría perdido. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin importarle que la noche cayera y que sus piernas para nada deportivas se cansaran de tal esfuerzo se cayo un par de veces pero ni siquiera el dolor impediría que ella llegase a su destino…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las gradas estaban oscurecidas, la noche había caído y no había rastros del tipo que enviaba las notas a su amante, decidió esperar aun mas pero un ruido lo distrajo al voltear vio a un hombre mayor parado tras el, parecía enojado y era muy robusto

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, otra super estrella

-que ganas con enviar esas notas a mi novia

-ella no es de tu propiedado no recuerdas los afiches de la entrada?

-maldito-apreto los puños-fuiste tu

-asi es, ya me la arrebataron una vez asi que no podía permitir que pasara dos veces

-me las pagaras mal nacido-antes de que laxus le alcanzara el hombre saco un arma y le apunto

-solo un tiro y ella será mia-el rubio chasque la lengua en señal de impotencia, trato de pensar como tomarlo desprevenido hasta que el sonido del cañon interrumpio sus pensamientos, después sintió como algo suave caia sobre el, vio una cabellera albina asomarse y a la chica desmayada en su pecho, el hombre grito acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, con lagrimas en los ojos aparto a mira del lado del rubio y la abrazo, laxus aun impactado solo observo como el tipo caia al suelo y su amada estaba frente a el con la cara sucia de sangre

-mirajane

-que bueno que estas bien laxus

-quien era el

-me alegra-la chica cayo inconsciente y el la levanto pidiéndole que resistiera

.

.

.

.

.

 **Meses después**

-me alegra que ya no lo ocultes

-encerio?-se sonrojo-todo lo hice por ti

-lo se, aun asi no me gusta como te miran

-es normal-lo abrazo-despues de todo también te miran a ti asi que estamos a mano

-bien-la apretó contra el y le beso-pero lo que se es que soy el único que puede hacer esto

-y yo la única que puede hacer esto-se levanto dejándose caer en su gran virilidad de nuevo, se amarían otra vez sin nadie que pudiera juzgarlos, sin nadie que los separara, sin nadie que les conociera como los asesinos de aquel anciano enfermo, solo eran para el mundo mirajane y laxus los nuevos de aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de dios.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Este cap me parecio un poco flácido, no se espero les guste y prometo mejorar con el próximo capitulo**

 **besos**


End file.
